


Straight Guys

by unshurtugal



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Drunk Sex, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Prostate Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 02:49:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3633900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unshurtugal/pseuds/unshurtugal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a cast get-together (RIP Cory) Chris offers Darren something he cannot refuse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Straight Guys

"You know what is a real shame," Chris slurs, slinging an arm around Cory’s waist to keep from falling onto his face. "Straight guys."

"Straight guys?" Darren laughs, gripping Chris’ drink so it doesn't slop onto the carpet. Chris lets go of it readily and steadies himself into Cory’s side.

"Yes," Chris amends, looking up at Cory and squinting his eyes as if he were the one who had said that. " _Straight guys_.”

Lea stumbles her way over and takes Chris’ drink from Darren’s hand and downs the rest before placing it on the counter with a quiet clack. “I for one like straight guys.”

"Of course you do," Chris scoffs, swaying forward and Darren braces himself to catch Chris, hands splayed against his chest. Chris is flushed and warm, but Darren could feel his hardened nipples pressing into his palms. "But they _don’t know_ what they’re missing."

"You don’t know what _you’re_ missing,” Cory counters with a grin, his eyelids looking heavy. “The feel of your dick sinking into a wet pussy, oh _man_.”

He shivers and Lea slaps his stomach quite loudly, cheeks flushed darker than before. Darren laughs loudly at Chris, who looks deeply offended.

"Excuse you," Chris says, blinking blearily. "You don’t know what it’s like to have a prostate orgasm. Such a waste of so many straight guys’ assholes as far as I’m concerned."

Chris sighs dramatically and Lea chokes a little, Cory now looking deeply embarrassed.

"Straight guys sometimes like when they are pleasured anally," Darren points out knowledgeably, his voice steady as he was the least drunk there. That didn’t mean he wasn’t getting there though. 

"Please," Chris rolls his eyes derisively. "Girls have no idea what they’re doing. They don’t know what it’s like to be a guy, so they’re just fumbling I bet."

"You know," Lea interjects, tapping her chin. "I’m not gonna lie, the best orgasm I ever had was when a chick was eating me out."

"What!?" Cory spluttered, failing his arms out, causing Chris to fall out of equilibrium with himself, but thankfully Darren was there to catch him. "When was this?"

"None of your business," Lea says snidely, her eyelashes batting a secret. Chris couldn’t help but point his finger at Cory and laugh because Lea told Chris every detail the next day after it had happened.

"I bet Dianna would feel the same way," Chris snickered under his breath to Darren as they watched the couple make their way into the kitchen, Cory berating her for answers. 

"Really?" Darren gasped, mouth falling open as he held Chris close enough to have his breath puffing warmly against his ear. "Her and Di?"

"Mm _hmm_ ,” Chris confirmed conspiratorially. “Don’t act like you’re surprised.”

"You know what I am surprised about," Darren went on to change the subject. "Your body is completely useless right now, but you still manage to speak coherently."

"One of my many talents," Chris grins, twirling his fingers through the air. "Other than spewing useless facts that only you seem to care about."

"They are cool facts," Darren acknowledges, leaning over to grab a beer off the counter, popping off the lid with his teeth.

Chris winces. “Doesn’t that hurt?”

Darren shrugs. “Not really.”

They are quiet as Darren leads them to the nearest couch and plops down, Chris snuggling more comfortable into his side, trying to fight off the spins. Darren smoothed a crease in Chris’ forehead as he sipped his beer.

"So you’ve had a prostate orgasm before," Chris asks bluntly.

Darren doesn’t skip a beat. “I- _well_ , no.”

"But you made it sound like-"

"I know," Darren fumbles. "I had girlfriends finger or rim me in the past, but I never really - _got there_ \- you know?”

Darren can’t help but notice his cheeks are burning, trying to avoid Chris’ astonished gaze. “Well you get points for trying.”

"I get points?" Darren giggled, hiccuping after another swig of his beer.

"Yes," Chris says, curling his legs under himself and facing Darren more readily. "You are the _best_ straight guy I know, so you get all the points in my book."

”Well thanks,” Darren smiles around the rim of his bottle, meeting Chris’ sparkling, thoughtful eyes.

"You know," Chris continues quietly, and Darren’s heart did a weird backflip in his chest, instantly detecting the mood in his tone. "I could help you out with that."

"With..." Darren prompts nervously, even though he knows exactly what Chris is saying.

"I could help you - _get there_ ,” Chris whispers, his taller and longer body heavy against and around Darren. “I’ve been told I’m really good at it.”

Darren’s heart stutters uncomfortably in his chest while sucking in a breath and holding it there because he can’t really deal with Chris leaning so close right now, saying _those kinds of things_. Darren had touched himself in that way before, but to no avail and the idea of _Chris’_ -

"I-I don’t know..." Darren trails off, his throat tight. His eyes flickered down to Chris’ hands folded in his lap, and suddenly Darren found himself having an extremely difficult time breathing because he couldn’t stop imagining them working his asshole open. "We-we're you know, _friends_ , and uh-"

Then, without preamble Chris backs off immediately, taking Darren by surprise. He must have assumed Darren wasn’t okay with the idea and took it in stride. Darren immediately missed the contact, however, feeling almost at loss.

"Just a suggestion," Chris shrugs, sitting more upright, but Darren is acutely aware of the fact that the sides of their legs are still touching, warm and burning through Darren’s jeans. "I like making my _friends_ feel good."

Darren wipes his sweaty palms on his thighs and coughs. “I’ll.. keep that in mind.”

***

The rest of the nights goes off without a hitch or any more mention of prostates or orgasms. Well, for the most part.

Cory and Lea sneak off sometime later to her bedroom, leaving Darren and Chris on the couch drowsily watching something mindless and stupid on the TV as they idly chatter about nothing in particular. It wasn’t often that it was just the four of them, but Darren found the small get-together rather nice. He got to get pleasantly drunk without making an ass out of himself and didn’t have to worry about Kevin drawing on his face after he passed out.

Oh, and also he could kiss Chris without people saying anything about it.

Darren wasn’t really sure how it happened. One second they were tangled up in each other, cheeks pressed, and the next their lips were sliding smoothly together, somewhat sloppy and slow with the play of their tongues and gentle groans.

Even though Chris was highly intoxicated, he still smelled so fresh. Like had just stepped out of a sauna and his essence held damp to his glistening, pale skin. The smell was even more potent on his upper lip as Darren gnawed against it, eliciting small growls from Chris’ throat, slotting their bodies flush together. Their noses bumped as Darren angled his head to kiss deeper, and Chris tangled his fingers in Darren’s hair, whining softly. They kissed for what seemed like forever, Darren’s head swimming with alcohol and all that was Chris until breathing through his nose wasn’t enough to keep from being light-headed and they parted with a hearty smack of moist lips.

"I like kissing you," Darren says just to say something, his voice a gentle caress in the quiet, warm air between them.

"But you’ve kissed me before," Chris responds, a small quiver of arousal in his voice.

"Not like this."

Their lips brush and they start kissing again, more intensely this time, swallowing each other’s moans as if they can’t get enough. It was so easy together, as if they were totally in sync. Darren gets lost in it. The synchronized suck, pull, lick and press until he’s shocked by all his senses when Chris’ hand starts trailing down his sweaty back, hooking into the loop of his jeans.

Chris notices Darren’s hesitation and wonders, “Is this okay?”

Darren closes his eyes, pressing his lips into a line and nods, the subtle tingle in his groan more intense as Chris shifts under him, pulling Darren more on top of him and dipping his fingers below the waistband of his pants.

"Can you unbutton your jeans for me?" Chris asks softly, his breath tickling against Darren’s face. Darren nods again.

He leans up on one arm, and Chris caresses his bicep, pressing kisses to his wrist while Darren’s other hand pops open the button of his jeans, sliding his zipper down slowly as if not to make a sound. Darren then lowers himself back down onto Chris, aligning their erections and ground down, groaning deeply. Chris twines their legs together and presses up, unashamed. 

"You feel so _good_ ," Darren whimpers as Chris slides both his palms over the clothed globes of Darren’s ass, as if to get a feel and still keeping up the rhythmic rocking of his hips up into Darren’s. They tensed and relaxed together, slowly building each other up to that intoxicating burst of their high. 

"I’m going to make you feel so good," Chris says back, pressing a quick, sweet kiss to Darren’s lips before pushing his pants and underwear slightly down Darren’s hips until the gorgeous curve of his ass is exposed, illuminated by the moonlight shining through the blinds. Chris glides his fingers gently over the spot just below his tailbone, causing Darren's fine hairs to stand on end. 

"Have I ever told you before that you have the most divine ass," Chris jokes and Darren laughs breathlessly, his entire body shaking.

"No." Darren bites his lip shyly.

"Well," Chris says slyly. "I’m going to make up for it by giving your ass the treatment it deserves."

Darren wanted to say something else cheeky and light, but all coherent thought or speech was rendered impossible once Chris slid his finger along the line of Darren’s crack, going lower and lower until he was just shy of his asshole. It tickled, making Darren shiver once more. /p>

"Fuck," Chris hisses, writhing under Darren, his finger pressing hard onto his rim.

Darren squirms, breath tight in his chest because Chris is right _there_ , but it sounds like something is wrong. “What is it?”

"I don’t have any lube." Chris doesn’t even try to hide his disappointment.

"That’s okay," Darren says quickly, his voice like velvet. "We can make do."

"You sure?" Chris worries his bottom lip and Darren watches, a bit entranced.

"Yes," Darren decides, and then without warning he pushes his thumb and index finger into the part in Chris’ slack mouth, nudging against his teeth. Chris exhales a surprised gasp before he catches on, heart beating rapidly in his throat while his tongue swirls around Darren’s calloused, salty fingers.

Darren then withdrew and brought them back, lifting his ass in the air and started rubbing against his hole, breathing raggedly. Chris’ mouth fell open, his fingers nudging against Darren’s until he pulled them away, Chris taking up the circling and rubbing motions in his place.

"Yeah," Darren let out, pressing his forehead to Chris’, gripping his shoulders tight. "Do that."

Darren brushed his fingers under Chris’ chin, and Chris can _smell_ him, and it sends a surge of arousal straight to his crotch, causing this hips to jerk up forcefully, to which Darren responded by grinding down, torn between the two amazing sensations assaulting him.

As Chris’ right hand coaxed Darren’s entrance to relax, his left kneaded and caressed Darren’s ass-cheeks as if they were something to be worshipped. Chris whined softly, nuzzling into Darren’s hair while he concentrated on his ministrations, and Darren had no choice but to just take it.

Darren didn’t know how long it had been when Chris brought his fingers back up to his mouth, coating them with saliva and humming pleasurably. Once he took them away from his mouth and started working against Darren’s rim again, Darren couldn’t help but stare at the glistening spit along Chris’ reddened lips, completely at a loss of what to say.

"You taste amazing," Chris hummed, a hint of a smile showing. "I wish I could rim you right now."

Darren shivered at Chris’ words, and let out a shaky breath. “You can if y-you want.”

Chris pressed more roughly, one of his fingers breaching his asshole up to the first knuckle. Darren hissed, body tensing at the intrusion, compressing tight around Chris’ wriggling fingertip.

"Maybe next time," Chris offers with an affectionate smile, letting go of Darren’s supple cheek to stroke soothingly down his spine. "I like it here, right now." 

Chris’ other finger inched its way in, and Darren wasn’t going to lie, it burned. But as much as it hurt, without the slick lube it felt more natural in a way. Real and close. Darren felt like there was nothing between him and Chris, and it was all very intimate and moving. Darren was grateful that Chris was attempting careful, gentle, and most of all, caring.

"How is it," Chris asked haltingly, his hips now still and legs cradling Darren’s to focus on the task at hand.

"Fine," Darren let out through his teeth. "I think you should just go for it."

Chris stilled, his fingers now up to the second knuckle and just resting inside of Darren, which was absolutely maddening. Darren wriggled his hips and fucked up and then down to get them deeper, but Chris pulled them away. 

Darren admired the loss he felt when they were gone.

"Hold on."

Chris sat up and pushed Darren away, easing him onto his back on the other side of the couch. Darren splayed his legs and Chris yanked his pants lower, allowing for his cock to spring free and slap wetly against his belly. Chris pushed Darren’s knees apart and admired the gorgeous spread of his ass-cheeks, revealing the puckered pink rim.

"There we go."

Darren’s chest was heaving, and now he felt completely exposed. Chris was breathing against him, and he couldn’t help but contract as if in invitation. Chris licked his lips, grateful for his good fortune.

"On second thought, I want to rim you immediately."

Darren only had that warning before Chris’ hot mouth was on him, licking and lapping at his asshole as if he wanted nothing more. Darren moaned, pushing back onto Chris’ face until he finally pushed his tongue inside, the heat compressing around Chris’ wanton tongue.

“Chris,” Darren groaned, taking the fingers that were previously inside himself into his own mouth and started sucking on them, bobbing his head and imagining they were Chris’ cock.

Chris moaned helplessly, vibrating Darren’s ass in the best way possible, working him open to the point drool was sliding down his chin and up his nose, wetting Darren’s balls. Chris was now fully hard again, painfully so and began to rut against the couch, his other hand groping for Darren’s pulsing, leaking cock.

Darren was already feeling heat coil in the base of his abdomen as Chris pumped him, but he wanted to hold Chris true to his promise to not let it happen that way. So he swatted Chris’ hand away and gripped roughly on the base.

"Not yet." Darren didn’t know if he was saying that to Chris or himself. He wanted to come over and over tonight, but he wasn't sure if he could. Chris was almost too much.

Chris pulled away, wiping his chin and licking his lips to take the remnants of Darren’s taste back into his mouth for safe-keeping.

"Jesus fucking _christ_ ," Chris groaned, his cheeks flushed, hair ruined and lips ruby red. "You taste better than anyone I’ve ever done that to."

Darren blushed, his stomach twisting hotly. “Really?”

"Oh god yes," Chris shook his head, pressing the heel of his palm onto his bulge, realizing his fingers were still slick with Darren’s saliva. So he quickly pushed them inside Darren’s waiting hole, pressing gently and widening slightly to prepare for the final stretch. "I didn’t want to stop."

"Then don’t,” Darren whimpered, arching on the couch, and he looked beautiful. Beads of sweat were rolling down his temple and throat. His shirt was completely soaked and clinging to his body. His cock bobbed with each movement, red and shiny at the tip as if promising to explode at any moment. He was absolutely _delectable._

"Okay," Chris whispered, bracing himself on his knees, leaning forward to mouth at the head of Darren’s delicious cock, pulling it between his lips and sucking a tight, hot vacuum. Darren keened, thighs falling open, and it was then Chris could feel his muscles completely relax. Chris caressed with his two probing fingers against the walls of Darren’s insides, feeling, searching and experimenting until Chris found the tell-tale sign of the gland.

Chris pressed, quite gently and yet Darren violently shuddered, panting desperately, eyes dark and wide. “Yes, there.”

So Chris continued massaging, rolling his fingers and minding his nails against Darren’s sweet spot until he was completely wrecked. Chris gripped Darren’s cock with his other hand and took more of him in, sucking and swirling his tongue like it was his job.

"I can feel it," Darren ground out, his voice like gravel, making Chris shiver. "I’m going to come."

Triumphant, Chris dropped Darren’s cock from his mouth, a trail of saliva connecting from his bottom lip to the tip of the head. He slid his tongue through the slit teasingly over and over and just under that had Darren shouting and Chris grinning once he ceased. Chris remembers what his first time was like, and it was so pleased he was able to do this for Darren. 

Chris’ arm was sore from his fingers working expertly inside of Darren, and being hunched over like this wasn’t so great for his back, but Chris wouldn’t have had it any other way. His costar and on-screen boyfriend was a complete mess under him, more so than before. More so than _ever._

Darren’s abdomen was twitching, his balls were drawn up tight. His lips were plump and eyes were squeezed shut. It was going to happen.. _now_.

Chris crooked his fingers one last time right where he was supposed to and Darren practically sobbed, come shooting from his cock and spurting against his t-shirt and chin. Each convulsion rocked through Darren’s entire body, his hips launching off the couch and sweaty skin sticking everywhere else. Chris massaged him through it all.

The sight was enough to send Chris over the edge after him, crying out Darren’s name, stars flaring behind his eyes. But Chris could tell Darren was completely gone.

So Chris worked him through it, through his own pleasure, gently pressing against Darren’s prostate, his cock left completely untouched. Chris stared, eyes lust-blown until Darren was sinking back down, eyelids fluttering back open, trying to catch his own breath.

Chris pulled his fingers from inside Darren and started trailing over his searing skin, collecting come and pulling it into his mouth greedily. Darren blinked as if to comprehend how Chris was delighting in his come, but Darren body was so completely spent and sated that nothing but a pathetic groan came out.

"I know right?" Chris teased before, thrusting his tongue into Darren’s mouth, forcing him to taste.


End file.
